


All That Glitters

by Welsper



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Monster Girl, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Are you what you believe you are?





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful thief from whom nothing in the world could hide. The people hid their treasures and trinkets, they locked them away and buried them, they guarded them fiercely, but come morning, they were gone and vanished.

They dulled their shine and talked down their value, but the thief was not so easily fooled. She could see into the heart of all things that glittered and glimmered and was drawn to them as they were drawn to her swift fingers. The night hid her as she danced on rooftops and balconies and away from the snatching and threatening hands of guards. Rarely did anyone ever see her. A glimpse of black leather and white fur here, and the sheen of claws there. If one was unfortunate enough to come across her on a night of the full moon, then the white of her hair shone in the light so brightly one might almost be dazzled. Just long enough to find pockets and bags empty.

The thief was bad luck, and as swift and nimble as one of the creatures, so they called her the Black Cat. That worked just as well for Felicia. Her real name was a mockery – luck, but she brought so little of it. What she brought into the world was rotten, corrupting those who came too close to her. So she took the shiny things, the beautiful things, gems and gold and diamonds, that which never dulled in her presence no matter how much misfortune she gave off.

The people were angry and exhausted for never having anything beautiful for the thief so desired it that they enlisted the help of a woman said to be living both in the real world and the other. Her gait was fire and her robes whirled around her in a deep red. She was a sorceress, or so most people thought and pretended. For if one looked into her eyes long enough, there was something else in there that scared the mind, the presence of something much older and stranger, the true arcane. The Scarlet Witch, she was known as. Her real name was Wanda Maximoff, but that one was forgotten to most, if they had ever known it at all. A human name for someone who was so much more than a mere human ever could be.

If only one had enough to offer her, she could change the fabric of reality, so what one desired might come true even if the gods had never intended for it. Space was hers to bend, as time was her sister’s, not that anyone ever saw her, for she was too fast for mere mortals’ eyes. There were such people in the world and the people thought that one of them might help them with the thieving ghost.

“Get rid of the woman plaguing us, witch,” the people pleaded. “You may keep all she has taken from us so far, but be gone with her, whatever it may take.”

And the witch said: “Just so.”

She took off her most beautiful glittering bracelet, decorated with shimmering gems that chimed in the wind. A whisper to the unknown was breathed into it and it shone for a moment in the strangest light.

And like a moth to the light, the thief was drawn to the shiny treasure as the witch left it out for her.

“You too are mine,” Felicia purred as she reached out for the bracelet. She turned it in her hand, the moonlight reflecting off it and making it shine in all the colors of the rainbow and more. There was a strange feeling in the back of her mind, but she paid it no mind and slipped the band on her wrist.

She gasped out as she felt the deep magic take hold of her, change her and turn her. The claws on her gloves melted into her fingers, turning into real ones. Ears sprouted from her head, dark and they heard everything from the quietest whisper to the ancient mumbling from beyond the mortal veil. Horns curled around her head, the envy of every ram and her white hair spilled around them, reaching down nearly to the ground. When she licked her tongue over her lips, blood welled from it for they were sharp rows now, made to render flesh.

She ran her hand down her new body, feeling its curves and the strength beneath her skin. The horns on her head were almost humming beneath her hands, pulsing as if there was flesh and blood beneath and not mere bones.

Felicia felt so very _right_.

“I wonder, is your greed so mighty that one day you might try to steal the very stars from the sky?” She heard a voice behind her and the witch stepped forward. And there it was, the most beautiful thing the thief had ever seen. She had to have it.

“I so long to find out…” The witch mused as she came closer. Where Felicia was darkness in the night, Wanda was fire and light and she_ burned_, but still she reached out. Her skin was soft to the touch and the witch’s breath hitched as Felicia ran clawed hands down her neck and breasts.

“And so you give me this to help it along?” Felicia asked as she jangled the bracelet now fused to her arm. The power had left it and it was now within her. Or maybe it had always been? She felt as if she had been reborn.

“You took it. Of your own free will.”

“You knew I would not resist.”

Wanda smiled.

“I did.”

She reached out and ran a hand from the bracelet over Felicia’s arm and when they looked into each other’s eyes, they saw what was within them. No longer humans, if they ever were, but something else now. Together.

“There are so little of us…”

And she spoke of her sister, who commanded time around her, the Sun Dragon with terrifying strength in the West and the Banshee in the East, the Cyclops whose gaze could render mountains flat in the North, the Phoenix who flew in the night sky and many more. All the same and all so different.

“I knew you were one, too,” Wanda said.

And now she would have everything.

“Witch,” the people cried as the Black Cat continued to terrorise them. “You agreed to get rid of her.”

And Wanda laughed, a sound so pretty Felicia wondered if she could steal it too. There was a daring in the witch’s eyes, as if tempting her to try it. Oh Felicia so loved her.

“I got rid of a woman,” Wanda told them, a sneer on her face, “you spoke not of a demoness.”

Felicia laughed with her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Wanda and took a kiss as she took everything she desired.

And would forever more, a witch and her black cat, side by side and the world at their feet.


End file.
